1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leaf mover system and more particularly pertains to conveniently receiving, transporting and dumping leaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transportation systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, transportation systems of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting and handling objects of known designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,846 to Greenberg discloses a leaf wagon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,356 to Crothers discloses a cart. U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,363 to Vetne discloses a lawn sweeper or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,011 to Becan discloses a refuse cart. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,704 to Cummings, III discloses a leaf cart. Lastly, PCT International Application Number WO 97/45361 to Blom, et al discloses an improved cart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a leaf mover system that allows conveniently receiving, transporting and dumping leaves.
In this respect, the leaf mover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently receiving, transporting and dumping leaves.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved leaf mover system which can be used for conveniently receiving, transporting and dumping leaves. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.